


Gema del Alma

by LokingMontlife



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Established Relationship, Feelings, Human Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Infinity Gems, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kissing, Loki is important, M/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Purple Shirt of Sex, Rape, Secret Relationship, Soul Gem (Marvel), The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Loki es más importante de lo que piensa.





	Gema del Alma

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Nuevo Fic Thorki es solo un one-shot no pidan más por favor. Me esforcé mucho con este trabajo espero no haberlo arruinado. No tengo una beta así que cualquier error gramático mil disculpas. Espero lo disfruten!
> 
> El time-line de este fic es después de la Era de Ultron. Mi idea con este escrito, era darle un papel importante a Loki ya que en las películas siempre lo menosprecian, creí que sería interesante hacer algo así. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y si tienen más ideas para este AU Thorki mandenme prompts a mi Tumblr. Me gustaría saber cuales son sus ideas, no sean tímidos.   
>  [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

“Mami,” grito el pequeño asustado. La mujer corrió rápidamente hasta el pequeño que se encontraba jugando.

“Que sucede cariño te lastimaste,” pregunto la mujer, tomando entre sus manos al pequeño. Este solo negó. “Que sucede Loki,” los ojos verdes del pequeño la vieron. Levantando su brazo le mostro. La mujer soltó un sonido de sorpresa, al ver como el brazo del niño estaba de color azul. Antes de que pudiera tomar a su hijo en brazos y llevarlo al calor del invierno, este desapareció.

“Estaba jugando con la nieve mami, y mi brazo se hizo azul. Soy un monstruo mami,” pregunto el niño de ocho años. Dana rápidamente negó con su cabeza y abrazo a su hijo.

“No. No Loki, no eres un monstruo, simplemente eres un niño especial. Eres mi niño especial,” dijo sonriendo. Loki rápidamente dejo de llorar y abrazo a su madre. 

“Ven, vayamos dentro, hace mucho frio.” Levantándose se sacudió la nieve de sus pantalones. Tomándolo de la mano al pequeño caminaron juntos hasta la casa. 

[...]

Loki abrió sus ojos. El recuerdo de su madre era tan difuso que ni siquiera sabía si era totalmente verdadero. Dana Thompson fue su madre en 1590, cuando su madre falleció Loki apenas tenía 16 años pero parecía de 10, por ende termino siendo criado por la hermana de su madre Yolanda. Loki no sabía mucho de su vida, su madre simplemente le decía que él había venido de las estrellas, cuando ella le pidió a dios un hijo. Loki sabía que no era normal, su vida no había sido fácil una vez que todos sus familiares fallecieron, después de todo el era el único que no moría. ¿Cómo era posible vivir durante tanto tiempo? Cuando se miraba al espejo, ni siquiera parecía que tuviera más de 500 años. Era inútil que siguiera pensando en eso. Suspirando se levanto.

Era un día soleado y fresco. La ciudad de Nueva York había cobrado vida desde muy tempranas horas, que hasta la llamaban 'La ciudad que nunca duerme' un nombre un poco estereotipado pero, que tenía toda la razón. Los días en el trabajo eran rutinarios; Revisar los informes, sellar, mandarlos al supervisor, volver a revisar, ficharlos y cerrar. Nada fuera de lo normal. A no ser que vivas en la misma ciudad donde los Avengers tienen su base.

Desde que el magnate Tony Stark, inauguró su torre, las cosas han sido todo menos tranquilo. Los crímenes aumentaron, asesinatos en cualquier parte de la ciudad e invasiones de otras galaxias, eran algo común, estos días. Aunque el grupo de Avengers siempre estuviera las 24 /7 cuidando de la cuidad, siempre había una nueva amenaza. Tecleando en su computador Loki miro con cansancio los archivos, eran demasiados. Mirando el reloj, suspiro 22:55 PM.  
Una vez más no había cumplido el tiempo de entrega. Tan solo pensar cómo reaccionaría su jefe le dio dolor de cabeza. Exhausto. Tomó sus pertenencias y abandonó su cubículo. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, el edificio sería cerrado en cinco minutos y no quería pasar la noche en ese lugar. Ya terminaría su trabajo en casa y lo enviaría temprano en la mañana. El edificio ya se encontraba desolado para cuando llegó a la recepción, únicamente el guardia de turno se encontraba quien amablemente le abrió la puerta. Sacando sus llaves del automóvil se marchó.

Subió las escaleras hasta su apartamento abriendo con delicadeza la puerta, evitando provocar algún ruido. Dejando sus cosas en el sillón comenzó a desvestirse dejando su ropa tirada en el pasillo. Sin encender el foco, se subió a la cama dejándose caer en la cama. Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle.

[...]

"Buenos días," Saludo animadamente el hombre. "Prepare tú favorito. Café negro y unos Hot Cakes de acompañamiento," Thor dijo, dejando la espátula encima de la estufa para acercarse hasta el otro besándolo en la frente.

Loki sonrió con gusto sentándose en la isla de su cocina comenzando a engullir el platillo que su pareja le había preparado. Revisó su móvil viendo que la mayoría de los mensajes y la llamadas eran de su jefe.

Frunció el ceño. "Sucede algo malo," pregunto el mayor deteniéndose, mirando consternado al otro. Loki quiso negar con la cabeza y sonreír a su pareja para que no se preocupara.

"No. En realidad no. Últimamente Hammon a estado presionándome de más y ayer no terminé unos registros que pensaba terminarlos anoche pero alguien me lo impidió."

Thor sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose orgulloso. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que tuvo oportunidad para estar con su pareja, y durante todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos. Digamos que no pudo controlarse cuando Loki entro al apartamento ayer en la noche.

"Anoche no te quejabas," contestó jocosamente. Loki miro con molestia al mayor. Pero rápidamente sonrió.

"Si bueno. ¿Hacía tiempo que no tenía sexo sabes? Y no es fácil conseguir a alguien estos días," Loki dijo. Riendo viendo como el rubio fruncía sus cejas. Levantándose camino hasta el, tocando su mejilla con su mano. "Sabes que es broma verdad. Nunca te cambiaría por nada en el mundo," murmuro. Thor inclinó su rostro ante su toque.

'Hmm' murmuro el Dios. Tomando por la cintura al menor, acercó sus labios presionándolos con los otros. "Te amo," dijo. Loki sonrió cariñosamente y acarició los cabellos de su pareja.

Esto era vida.

"Estas seguro que no puedes faltar al trabajo," pregunto un anonadado Thor viendo cómo su pareja se vestía en un traje negro. Loki miro el reflejo de Thor y acomodó su corbata por última vez.

"No Thor. No todos tenemos el privilegio de tomarnos un descanso. Además quién pagará las cuentas," palmeando su rostro salió de la habitación siendo seguido de cerca por Thor.

"No entiendo por qué trabajas. Y lo de las cuentas sabes que gano lo suficiente para mantenernos a los dos. Además Tony me ofreció una de las habitaciones en la torre-"

"Thor," Loki lo miro exasperado. No quería tener esta conversación de nuevo. Ya que siempre terminaban discutiendo. "Lo sé, pero sabes que lo nuestro es- Amh es privado y sabes que quiero que se quede de esa forma."

"¿Es que te avergüenzas de mi? Por eso no quieres que los demás no sepan de lo nuestro," pregunto. Loki mordió su labio al notar el cambio de tono. Thor lucía enfadado.

No. No era que se sintiera avergonzado de Thor, joder como si quiera podía pensar en eso. Thor era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, regresar a casa y saber que alguien lo estará es algo que nunca había experimentado y menos el estar enamorado de alguien. Thor era único. Cuando Loki le conto sobre su pasado, temiendo que este no le querría. Thor simplemente soltó una carcajada de felicidad y lo tomo en sus brazos, dándole vueltas en el aire para después besarlo. ‘Loki, yo también tengo siglos de haber nacido. No importa cuántos años tengas, mi amor por ti no cambiara. Después de todo soy un dios’ había dicho para después abrazarlo. Thor lo trataba como si fuera un rey y siempre estaba ahí cuando Loki estaba triste o enojado por algo. Hacia unos meses atrás habían cumplido su primer aniversario de novios y por supuesto Thor quiso celebrarlo a la grande, queriendo mostrar a toda la ciudad que Loki era dueño de su corazón. Pero Loki rápidamente lo detuvo, no quería que un montón de gente desconocida lo detuviera por la calle haciéndole preguntas, tampoco que supieran de su relación. Verán Loki es una persona muy reservada y la sola idea de que las personas sepan que uno de los Avengers tiene pareja le asustaba. Había trabajado muy duro para tener este tipo de vida. No estaba listo para perderlo todo. Partiendo sus labios listo para responder su móvil zumbo. Sabía que Thor quería gritar al mundo sobre su relación. Pero el aún no estaba listo. No por ahora.

"Mira, hablemos de esto cuando llegue del trabajo. Pero sabes perfectamente que nunca me sentiría avergonzado de ti," respondió. Besando la mejilla del dios lo abrazo. "Nunca dudes de mi amor Thor Odinson," dijo. Haciendo reír un poco al mayor. "Nos vemos esta noche."

Sin decir más salió del apartamento.

Hamon miraba con ceño fruncido los papeles frente a él, lanzando uno por uno al escritorio con más fuerza. "Loki, sabes que te aprecio pero no puedo tolerar este tipo de-" señalo su trabajo. "Espero que sea la última vez Thompson, no toleraré este tipo de conducta. No en mi empresa. Por ahora puedes irte pero no te daré otra oportunidad." Homman señaló la puerta.

Loki solo se limitó en rodar sus ojos, lanzando los papeles a su escritorio. Loki había tenido muchos trabajos a lo largo de su vida, pero adaptarse a la nueva tecnología era una pesadilla. 

Loki miro el reloj de su computadora, dándose cuenta que por segunda vez había perdido su hora del almuerzo, mirando sus avances decidió que no sería mala idea salir por algo para comer. Tomando únicamente su billetera se dirigió a la salida del edificio, sabía que la cafetería estaría abierta pero ni en un millón de años comería algo en ese lugar.

Cruzando la calle llegó a un pequeño restaurante donde hizo su orden, mirando alrededor vio una pareja. Loki, no pudo evitar sentir celos de ellos, expresando libremente lo que sentían sin temor a que nadie los juzgara o molestara. El quería eso, quería salir a la calle tomando de la mano a Thor entre la suya, besarlo frente a la gente te sin ser fotografiados o molestados.

"La orden número 23 está lista," anunció la empleada. Sonriéndole cuando se acercó a tomar su pedido.

Sentándose en la mesa más retirada saco su móvil. Enviándole un mensaje rápido a Thor diciéndole que llegaría tarde de nuevo. Dejándolo a un lado, desenrollo su hamburguesa. El local era tranquilo, los comensales comían y platicaban con normalidad, la puerta sonaba y sonaba anunciando nuevos clientes. Una tarde normal en la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero como siempre la cuidad era una caja de sorpresas. Una explosión resonó en la ciudad haciendo que todos saltaran de sus asientos interrumpiéndolos. Mirando por la ventana del local, Loki vio cómo docenas de patrullas se alejaban en dirección al centro. 'Tal vez un altercado' Loki pensó. Dispuesto a terminar su comida y a darse la idea de que tenía que correr a su trabajo continuó, pero otro estruendo de mayor magnitud resonó. Esta vez la gente se asusto. 

Saliendo del local evitándose ser aplastado por la gente, Loki vio como el caos se adueñaba de la ciudad de Nueva York, los cristales y concretó de los edificios caían al suelo hiriendo a la gente que pasaba corriendo. La gente corría por las calles sin dirección alguna, los sollozos y gritos de las personas eran agobiantes. No había nadie para ayudarlos. La policía estaba ocupada con lo que sea que amenazaba la ciudad. Y de seguro los Avengers estarían también ahí. Eso significaba.

‘Thor’ pensó. 

Rápidamente saco su celular de su saco y marco el número. Alejándose de las calles y del caos entró en un callejón. Loki gruño con exasperación al no recibir respuesta. Thor no contestaba su celular y sabía que Tony tampoco lo haría o alguno de los demás. Debía buscar refugio. Debía regresar a su apartamento y quedarse ahí hasta que todo terminara. Dándose la vuelta comenzó caminar en dirección a su apartamento. Esquivando a los demás aceleró sus pasos, ver a las personas con sangre en sus rostros o gente muerta en la calle era demasiado. Loki vio con miedo como las criaturas que invadían la ciudad aniquilaban los humanos como si fueran polvo. Sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta continuo. Ignorando los chillidos de las criaturas detrás de él. Pero rápidamente fue detenido cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo. Loki cayó en seco al suelo lastimándose sus manos con los escombros. Intentando ponerse de pie, sintió como una mano lo tomaba de su hombro lastimado, Loki soltó un grito de dolor.

"Pero mira que tenemos aquí," su captor dijo levantándolo sin piedad del suelo. Loki grito por ayuda, viendo cómo este disfrutaba de su dolor. "Imposible, “dijo al sentirlo, mirando con asombro. Loki miro con horror, al hombre de rostro azul. "No eres exactamente donde esperaba encontrarte pero, Thanos estará complacido de tenerte."

Gritando por ayuda, Loki vio cómo su captor lo arrastraba sin piedad por el callejón, apretando cada tanto su hombro haciéndolo sangrar de más. Alzando su cetro, el hombre azul lo lanzó encima de una especie de motocicleta alzándolos. Loki únicamente pudo ver cómo cada vez se alejaban de la seguridad del suelo.

[...]

Thor alzó a Miljord provocando que los enemigos a su alrededor cayeran a causa de los rayos. El reconocía estás criaturas. Los chitauri eran conocidos por ser el ejército de cualquiera que les prometiera una guerra, capaces de seguir órdenes sin tener piedad de nadie, arrasaban con todo a su paso. Destruyendo mundos eternos. Pero Thor estaba confundido, los chitauri habían estado ocultos por siglos y tampoco había alguien capaz de guiarlos. A menos.  
Golpeando el martillo en el suelo produjo una sonda mandando a volar cualquier criatura. Dispuesto a seguir peleando, un sonido inundo la cuidad. Thor vio con sorpresa cómo los chitauri dejaban de hacer lo que hacían para dirigirse a lo que producía el ruido, el Dios del trueno, miro con cautela el cielo viendo cómo los chitauri se agrupaban en una enorme nave. Entonces fue ahí donde la reconoció. Ronan era su líder, y si Ronan el Acusador se encontraba en Midgar sabía que el gigante también lo estaría. Sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo, giró su martillo alzándose en el aire.

"Tony. Necesito que todos se reúnan en la torre." ordenó. Plantándose en el edificio viendo cómo los chitauri se retiraban a la nave madre.

"Se puede saber qué demonios estás pensando, el enemigo se está retirando es momento de atacar," se quejó Tony, mostrando su rostro con heridas.

Los demás Avengers rápidamente llegaron al punto de reunión, todos lucían exhaustos por la pelea. "No se están retirando, conozco a estas criaturitas y conozco al que los está liderando. Tenemos que ir a la nave de ahí," apuntó con su martillo la nave de Ronan. "Y destruir el portal."

"Que son estas cosas Thor," Steve pregunto.

Thor jugó con su martillo un momento, "En Asgard los conocemos por el nombre chitauri, guerreros dispuestos a morir sin pensarlo dos veces, son los soldados ideales para cualquiera. Mi padre luchó contra ellos hace siglos y teníamos mucho de no saber de ellos. Pensamos que estaban muertos o que simplemente desaparecieron."

"Entonces como explicarías que están aquí," Tony miro con exasperación al dios.

"Los chitauri no pueden teletransportarse de una dimensión a otra. No solos. Necesitarían el Teseracto o alguna fuente de poder inmensa para ello, pero este oculto en Asgard o eso creo. Pero viendo las cosas creo que su líder encontró la forma de hacerlo sin necesidad de este," explicó. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y Natasha fue la primera en notarlo.

"A que nos enfrentamos exactamente Thor." Nat pregunto con seriedad. La situación ya era demasiado delicada.

"Ronan no trabaja solo. El solo es un peón más en un tablero. Lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que viene con él. Debemos destruir a Ronan, una vez el muerto los chitauri se retirarán," Thor dijo con firmeza. Sus compañeros asintieron sin dudarlo. Después de todo eran un equipo. El plan era sencillo, Tony y Hulk le acompañarían hasta la nave para intentar destruirla, mientras que los demás se quedaban en tierra ayudando a los ciudadanos que quedaron atrapados en los escombros.

"¡Bien! Sugiero que todos nos preparemos será una larga y dura batalla," Tony miro su traje magullado. "Iré por un nuevo traje. Los demás deberían hacer lo mismo," sin decir más desapareció.

Thor fue el único que se quedó en la sala, todos los demás se habían ido a recargar sus armas o cambiar de armadura. El no necesitaba nada eso, después de todo Miljord era todo lo que necesitaba. Mirando por el ventanal de la ciudad Thor vio con tristeza como esta ardía en llamas. Los gritos y sollozos resonaban en sus oídos como si de un castigo se tratara. Entonces recordó. Loki. Sacando su móvil quien para su sorpresa estaba intacto vio que tenía una llamada perdida de este. Pulsando con su enorme dedo la pantalla, marco el número. Posándolo sobre su oreja, espero. 

´Hola, Loki habl- ¡Y THOR! Por el momento no puedo contestarte, deja un mensaje cuando escuches el tono’ Thor sonrió al escuchar el buzón, Loki había estado tan enojado con él pero al final decidió mantenerlo. Marcando de nuevo, obtuvo la misma respuesta.

“Vamos Loki, contesta.” Murmuro. ‘Hola, Loki-‘colgando suspiro. ‘Tal vez se quedo sin batería’. Pensó.

“Todo bien mi amigo,” Thor se giro, encontrando a Tony con una nueva armadura. El dios asintió no muy convencido. “Seguro. Bien en ese caso será mejor que demos comienzo al plan y destruyamos a esos idiotas.”

El plan era simple. Thor, Tony y Hulk irían a la nave de Ronan, mientras Tony intentaba destruir el portal, Thor y Hulk se encargarían de Ronan y sus secuaces. En cuanto los demás Steve, Natasha, Clint y Bucky se encargarían de los chitauri que aun quedaban en la ciudad. Asintiendo entre ellos Thor giro su martillo, siendo seguido por los otros. 

Loki, miraba con terror a su alrededor, las criaturas le gruñían y chillaban cuando pasaba por su lado, al ser arrastrado por su captor. El hombre miraba impasible y sin emociones mientras lo jalaba como si de un saco de papas se tratara. Su herida punzaba y sangraba cada vez más. Ronan lo alzo mirándolo al rostro, sonriendo este lo lanzo. Loki voló por unos segundos antes de caer en seco en suelo. Loki grito de dolor, al sentir los huesos de su cuerpo crujir. Levantando su rostro vio a dos mujeres paradas a un lado de lo que parecía ser un trono, arrastrándose intento alejarse lo más posible de ellas. 

“Gamora, cura su herida,” ordeno. La mujer se acerco, mirando con atención al humano. “Nébula, manda una transmisión a tu padre. Tengo algo que le gustara.” Nébula asintió alejándose. 

“N-no me hagas daño por favor…”suplico Loki, intentado abrazarse a sí mismo. Su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, estaba seguro que algo dentro de su cuerpo se rompió cuando Ronan lo lanzo. La mujer lo ignoro y tomo su hombro examinándolo.

“Ronan, el humano necesita una curadora. Su herida se está infectando, morirá en minutos,” Gamora informo a su líder. Ronan se giro molesto pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el rostro de una nueva criatura apareció. 

“Espero tengas buenas noticias de tu misión.” El gigante hablo. 

“Más que exitosa. Además de haber encontrado una de las gemas, encontré esto,” Ronan se giro, haciéndole una señal a Gamora, quien se levanto y tomo al humano. Thanos miraba sin expresión alguna. “Este humano insignificante es Loki, mi señor,” presento. Loki respiraba con rapidez, sintiendo como la vida comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

Thanos miro al humano unos segundos, regresando su atención a Ronan hablo. “Veo que lo encontraste,” Ronan asintió. “No solo me conseguiste una gema, si no ahora también puedes conseguirme otra, gracias a este Jötunn,” el gigante sonrió complacido. Gamora miro con sorpresa a su padre, no muchas veces Thanos sonreía de esa forma. “Bien, vuelve aquí y hablaremos de nuestro trato. Ya nos encargaremos de Midgar.” Sin más, su imagen desapareció.  
“Llévalo con las sanadoras primero. Después mételo en una de las celdas, asegúrate que coma y tome agua, después de todo no queremos que nuestra preciada gema muera antes de llegar a su destino.” Gamora asintió.

Cargando al humano sobre su hombro, desapareció en el pasillo. Nébula miro exceptiva la escena. 

“Estas seguro que ese humano es la gema,” pregunto. Ronan se sentó en su trono.

“Ese humano, no es un humano cualquiera, Nébula. Hace siglos el Rey Laufey tuvo un hijo, lo llamaron Loki. Loki no era como los demás gigantes, era más pequeño y frágil. Laufey y Farbauti sabían que su hijo no sobreviviría así que usaron una de las gemas para salvarlo. Cuando Asgard declaro la guerra a los Gigantes de Hielo de Jotunheim, Laufey decidió salvar a su hijo, sabía que no solo se estaba desasiendo de su hijo si no de la gema que mantenía con vida a su planeta e hijo. Siglos después ese niño creció como un humano más. Sin saber el poder que su cuerpo mantiene,” explico Ronan mirando su cetro. “Thanos lo descubrió y me mando a mí para recuperar lo que le pertenece.”

“Que gema contiene este Loki, mi señor.” Nébula pregunto.

“La gema del alma.” 

Nébula miro con sorpresa al líder. “Preparen los propulsores, debemos llegar cuanto antes con Thanos.” Dio la orden. Los sirvientes asintieron.  
Gamora dejo el cuerpo del humano sobre una cama, las sanadoras rápidamente se acercaron para comenzar su trabajo. ‘Por que Ronan te quiere’ pensó la mujer mirando el rostro pálido del humano. Una vez sanado, lo cargo de nuevo llevándolo a las celdas, dejándolo en el suelo, se aseguro que tuviera comida y agua. Cerrando la puerta miro por última vez al humano, para después irse. Loki, se acurruco en sí mismo y dejo las lágrimas salir. 

“Bien, esto parece más complicado de lo que esperaba,” dijo Tony. Mirando con asombro la nave. Llegar hasta ella no había sido fácil, los chitauri les habían estado disparando todo el tiempo atrasándolos. “Okey, iré a lo que creo es el área de maquinas. Ustedes dos encárguense de ese tal Román.” Cubriendo su rostro con la máscara, desapareció.

“Hulk aplastar.” Thor miro al gigante verde y asintió.

“Aplasta todo lo que quieres mi amigo,” Hulk rio feliz y se lanzo contra la pared formando un enorme hoyo. La explosión de ocasiono fue ruidosa. “Mierda,” dijo al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercarse. 

Sosteniendo a Miljord del mango, golpeo a los chitauri que se iban acercando, Hulk goleaba y lanzaba a las criaturas fuera de la nave a pesar de todo al menos, alguien estaba disfrutando de la pelea. Los dos Avengers lucharon contra sus enemigos, buscando darle el mayor tiempo posible a Tony para que destruyera el portal y con ello la nave de Ronan. La batalla contra las chitauri le hizo recordar cuando lucharon contra Ultron. La adrenalina de saber que en cualquier momento podían morir era excitante. Aunque en ese tiempo, Thor no tenía con quien regresar a casa, ahora si lo tenía. Loki lo era todo para él. Desde la primera vez que lo conoció, al salvarlo de ser asaltado por otro humano. Thor había estado de patrulla con Steve, mientras este patrullaba las calles, Thor volaba por el cielo, ya que desde arriba se veía mejor. Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día, bajo a descansar un poco. Estirando sus músculos escucho una disputa, al acercarse vio a dos hombres luchando entre ellos por un objeto. El dios del trueno no dudo en acercarse a ayudar, cuando dio a conocer su presencia el maleante rápidamente salió huyendo. Thor había estado decepcionado, el estaba esperando una pelea.

“Hey, estas bien,” pregunto Thor. Mirando al hombre sentado en suelo, su respiración era acelerada y su cabello negro cubría su rostro. Thor se inclino un poco para poder encontrarse con la mirada de este.

“Si…si lo siento. Es solo que aun estoy un poco asustado. Es todo,” ‘su voz’ pensó el mayor. Viendo con adoración al hombre. Este al fin se levanto, acomodando su cabello largo a un lado, Thor al fin pudo ver el rostro del desconocido. “Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, no sé como agradecértelo,” dijo. Thor miro con adoración los ojos verdes del hombre. ‘Es hermoso’.

“Tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?”

“Ehm si claro. Loki. Loki Thompson.” Thor sonrió aceptando la mano que Loki le ofrecía. Fue ahí cuando supo que Loki tenía que ser suyo. 

‘THOR.’ El dios parpadeo confundido. ‘Jodido Dios, los motores han sido encendidos, Ronan está intentando escapar, no podre detenerlo por mucho tiempo,’ grito Tony por el comunicador. 

Thor sacudió su cabeza, había estado tan metido en sus recuerdos que había olvidado donde se encontraban. Molesto con los chitauri alzo a Miljord produciendo varios truenos a su alrededor, golpeándola fuertemente en el suelo, los destruyo. Girando su martillo avanzo con rapidez por los corredizos de la nave, aniquilando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. 

“Thor Odinson. Porque no me sorprende verte aquí,” Ronan sonreía desde su trono. Thor apretó el mango de Miljord con fuerza.  
“Ronan detén tus tropas y ríndete, una vez te encierre serás juzgado por tus crímenes.”

“Porque no mejor terminamos esto. Tengo lugares a los cuales acudir,”

Tony miraba los mecanismos de la nave, podía que fuera una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, pero esto era demasiado. Pulsando los botones y arrancando cables esperaba programar los propulsores para autodestruirse y así hacer explotar completamente la nave. Juntando unos cables y usando un programador de su traje, ajusto el tiempo. 5 minutos tenían para abandonar la nave. Feliz con su trabajo, pensó en ir a ayudar a Thor y Hulk. Hasta que escucho unos sollozos. 

“Qué demonios,” murmuro. “Jarvis, escanea la nave en busca de algún rehén. ‘A la orden señor. Escaneo completado, al parecer hay un civil en la parte baja de esta planta Señor’. “Bien, entonces hay que ir por él,” disparando en el suelo, este cayo rápidamente. Bajando al otro nivel, Stark camino por el obscuro y sucio camino. Viendo en las celdas criaturas que no reconocía. ‘Aquí es Señor’ Deteniéndose Tony destruyo el candado de la celda. Entrando a esta, miro el cuerpo magullado de la persona. ‘Señor, el estado del cuerpo del civil es crítico, su ritmo cardiaco desciende’ “Jarvis, cuando tiempo hasta que la bombé explote,” tomando en sus manos al civil, disparo de nuevo formando una nueva salida. ‘Dos minutos’ “Thor, Hulk, necesitan salir de la nave ahora mismo tienen solamente dos minutos antes de que explote, tengo un civil conmigo. Iré a la torre, los veré allá.” Acercándose al borde, acciono sus propulsores.

“No puedo dejar que te lo lleves,” Tony se giro al escuchar una voz, una mujer de tez ¿morada? que le miraba con enojo.

“Eh sí, no me importa,” disparándole la mujer salió volando. Sin esperar más salto. 

“El gran hijo de Odín, quien imaginaria que sería tan fácil de vencer,” dijo Ronan golpeando el pecho del dios. Thor yacía tirado en el suelo con sangre en su rostro y boca. Nunca subestimo a Ronan pero no podía luchar contra él no solo. “Bueno, Thanos estará aun más complacido ahora. Llevarle el hijo de Laufeyson es algo, pero el de Odinson. Maravilloso,” alzando su martillo para sentenciarlo. Thor lanzo el suyo. 

“Creía que eras una persona decente Ronan, pero el hijo de Laufey ¿enserio? “Rio Thor, golpeándolo de nuevo.

“El hijo de Laufey, está vivo. Y creo que lo conoces muy bien, después de todo te has estado acostando con él,” Thor detuvo sus movimientos. ‘Mientes’ Gruño el Asgardiano, golpeándolo en el rostro. “No. Su nombre es Loki y ha estado viviendo entre los sucios humanos desde la guerra de Asgard con Jotunheim, y ahora lo entregare a Thanos.” 

Thor gruño, listo para acabar con la vida del enemigo. ‘Thor, tienes que salir de ahí ahora! La bomba está a punto de explotar’ Tony grito. ‘No. No. No. Loki. Loki aun está en la nave, debo-‘ “No podrás salvarlo.” 

Tony vio desde la torre como la nave explotaba, Hulk había saltado al mismo tiempo que él. Pero Thor, apretando sus puños resistió las ganas de llorar. Era muy rápido sacar conclusiones. Entrando a su edificio, camino hasta su laboratorio, debía revisar constantemente al chico. Revisando los signos vitales, Tony respiro con tranquilidad. La amenaza había sido eliminado y al menos había salvado a alguien.

[...]

La ciudad de Nueva York se alzaba de sus cenizas, desde que la nave enemiga cayo los servicios volvieron, los policías trataban de mantener el orden en las calles, mientras que se hacían centros de atención medica en los puntos más afectados. Tony y los demás Avengers ayudaban, buscando gente entre los escombros o matando uno que otro chitauri rezagado. Bruce atendía al sujeto que había salvado de la nave. Y Thor, bueno. Al parecer había sido lanzado a la otra punta de la ciudad a causa de la explosión pero estaba vivo. Todo había salido bien. 

Thor miraba a la nada, Ronan había escapado. Antes de que la nave explotara, dos mujeres se acercaron hasta él y desaparecieron de su vita. Thor no pudo reconocerlas, pero sabía que la amenaza no estaba eliminada. Midgard estaba a salvo por ahora. Había tanto que informarle a su padre. Suspiro. Levantándose de su cama, salió de esta hasta la sala. Thor no tuvo oportunidad de llorar por Loki, lo había perdido por siempre. No entendía porque Ronan lo quería, ni Thanos. ¿Acaso era tan importante el hijo de Laufeyson? Hijo de Laufey. Thor sintió su cabeza dolerle, su padre le había contado la historia, del hijo perdido del gigante de hielo. Pero siempre pensó que eran leyendas, un mito. Pero ahora, muchas cosas tenían sentido, la edad de Loki era imposible, cuando este le confesó su edad, Thor pensó que se trataba de un brujo o un vampiro, pero el hijo de Laufey. Imposible. 

“Pero eso ya no importa…”susurro. Ocultando su rostro en sus manos, sintió el ardor en sus ojos. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de verlo una última vez. 

“Thor, pensé que estarías con los demás,” El dios levanto el rostro encontrándose con Bruce. 

“No. Yo no me siento bien,” dijo recostándose en el sofá. Bruce miro con angustia a su amigo, eran muy raras las veces que Thor se mostraba desanimado.

“Oh…bueno porque no me ayudas. Tony ayer trajo a un civil a los laboratorios, le he estado cuidando desde entonces pero no me vendría mal una mano extra,” sugirió esperando darle una distracción al dios. Thor estuvo a punto de rechazar la propuesta, pero asintió.

Levantándose del sofá, camino con el doctor hasta los laboratorios. Ingresando su identificación las puertas se abrieron. ‘Bienvenido Doctor Bruce. Bienvenido Thor’ saludo Jarvis. “Hola Jarvis, como esta nuestro paciente hoy,” pregunto el mayor tomando un portapapeles. ‘Sus signos vitales son estables, pero aun se encuentra inconsciente’ Bruce murmuro algo. “Tony lo encontró en la nave de Ronan, estaba muy lastimado, pero es bueno ver que está respondiendo de forma positiva al tratamiento,” dijo Bruce. 

Thor frunció el ceño. ‘Un sobreviviente’ sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco hasta la camilla. Su corazón se detuvo al reconocer el rostro, sintiendo sus piernas fallarle Thor se recargo contra el escritorio, sin apartar la mirada del hombre recostado. Un nudo se formo en su garganta, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras se acercaba. Thor acerco su mano hasta el rostro pálido de este. Sonriendo, Thor saboreo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Bruce quien miraba la escena sin entender, hablo.

“Thor, conoces a este hombre,” pregunto. Thor asintió sin voltearse. 

“Su nombre es Loki. Loki Laufeyson” respondió mirándolo. “El es mi pareja.”

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído mi trabajo! Espero haya sido de su agrado y les gustara. ¿Que piensan de esta idea? Si tienen sugerencias para este AU Thorki mandenme sus ideas a mi Tumblr. No olviden comentar su opinión y si les gusto dar un kudo! Un abrazo a todos! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
